You Are Still The One
by Cotito
Summary: Me alegro tanto de que lo hayamos conseguido", con esta frase termina Hermione la carta que durante tanto tiempo le quiso escribir a Draco, luego de pasar por todo lo que devieron vivir.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta Historia la publiqué con otra cuenta que fue Hackeada. Antes era Philana y ahora simplemente soy Cotito. Este fic estaba terminado, pero lo publicaré de a poco ya que lo editaré. Está basado e la canción del mismo nombre. Que lo disfruten.**

**You are still the one.**

Aunque ya la guerra era cosa del pasado, las peleas y conflictos con los enemigos de siempre aún continuaban. Los Malfoy hace más de un año que se habían unido a la Orden del Fénix y Harry y Ron aún no lo aceptaban y tú tampoco ponías de tú parte. Claro las cosas en un Princ., nadie esperaba confiar en ustedes de la noche a la mañana, a excepción de dos personas: Dumbledore y yo.

Dumbledore porque jamás podría desafiar de alguna persona y yo porque creía en las segundas oportunidades y el arrepentimiento de las personas.

Aquel primer día de clases era especial, pues era nuestro último año en Hogwarts.

Tú estabas solo en un abandonado vagón del tren, no tenías quien te acompañara, pues tus antiguos amigos habían tenido otro final en esa guerra, pues los padres de estos habían seguido fielmente a Voldemort hacia la derrota cegados por el poder que aunque lo consiguieran nunca sería compartido con nadie.

Pero no te importaba, siempre habías estado así, en realidad no era mucha la compañía que tenías con ellos, en un lado Crabbe y Goyle que solo hablaban estupideces y por otro lado Pansy eternamente colgada a tu cuello, al fin y al cabo siempre estuviste solo.

Harry, Ron y yo entramos en uno de los primeros vagones y minutos más tarde se nos unieron Ginny, Luna y Neville. Ya nadie tocaba el tema de la guerra, todos lo preferían así, era lo mejor para todos. Una vez instaladas nuestras cosas debíamos ir al vagón de los prefectos y así se lo recordé a Ron.

-Vamos Ron –le dije cuando se encontraba en una lucha a muerte con una rana de chocolate por metérsela en la boca.

-Aún no Hermione –me respondió él.

Me disgustaba de sobremanera llegar atrasada a algunos lugares donde era necesario ser puntual y él lo sabía.

-Como quieras, yo me voy-salí enfurecida del vagón y me dirigí al de los prefectos, entré a el molesta y me senté a esperar a la los demás.

Fuiste el primero en llegar, cuando te vi entrar me encontré directamente con tus ojos, ya no eran fríos como siempre los veía cada vez que me insultabas o me decías alguna pesadez, ahora estaban vacíos, muertos sin una luz de vida. El contacto solo duró algunos segundos pues luego la dirigiste al sillón donde te sentarías.

-¿Cómo estás? – te pregunté tratando de llegar a ti de alguna manera, estabas solo, yo lo sabía y por algún motivo no quería que lo estuvieras.

Me miraste tratando de ver que era lo que me proponía, pero solo viste sinceridad en mis ojos.

-Bien Granger –me dijiste después de algunos segundos que para mi parecieron horas.

Desde que entraron a la Orden me empezaste a decir solo Granger, eliminaste por completo toso aquellos sobrenombres que tanto me herían. El vagón quedó en un tenso silencio hasta que poco a poco fueron llegando los demás prefectos.

Todos seguían igual solo que esta vez Daphne Greengras integraba el equipo reemplazando a Pansy Parkinson.

Cuando la reunión terminó fuiste el primero en salir, sin mirar a nadie, te dirigiste directo a tú vagón.

Nunca te odie, ni siquiera en aquellos momentos en que me insultabas de tal manera que terminaba llorando en el baño de las chicas.

Aquella tarde en que nos encontrábamos en la orden y llegó la noticia de la muerte de tus padres, algo nuevo nació en mí por ti. Ya no tenías a nadie, estabas completamente solo y nadie te acompañó. Te encerraste en tu cuarto y no saliste de ahí durante dos días, sentí miedo por ti, de lo que fueras capaz de hacer en el estado en que te encontrabas, te dejé comida, pero no la recibiste.

Creo que hasta sentí rabia por los demás, nadie se acercaba a ti para darte algunas palabras de apoyo y yo sabía que no podría ir, sabía que no me dejarías entrar. Pero aún así lo hice, sabía que me arriesgaba. Cuando entré estabas en un rincón de la habitación arrodillado, noté de inmediato que no habías llorado, se veía en tus ojos, traté de acercarme a ti, pero con un gesto de tu mano me lo impediste, aún así no me fui, me senté en una silla en la esquina contraria a la que tú estabas.

-Tienes que llorar – te dije después de algunos minutos.

-Y tú tienes que aprender a no meterte donde no te llaman –me respondiste con rabia.

-No sacas nada aguantándote todo ese dolor que llevas dentro, te hace mal.

-Maldita sea Granger –dijiste poniéndote de pie- ¿Tú qué sabes lo que es bueno o malo para í? No sabes nada, absolutamente nada de mí.

-Eso lo sé, pero podría ayudarte si me abrieras tú corazón –te miré fijamente y luego salí del cuarto.

Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, todo era como el primer año, sin problemas ni contratiempos, ya no existía nada a que temerle, experto claro está, a los Extasis

Te veía solo, por cada rincón del castillo, aunque tu fama de galán no había cambiado, seguían suspirando por ti las chicas cada vez que pasabas por su lado.

De cierto modo yo también estaba sola, pues Harry y Ron no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera el Quittdich y Ginny casi la mayoría del tiempo se les unía.

Pero todo cambió aquel día de noviembre. Como tantas tardes me encontraba en la biblioteca cuando un chico de primer año me avisó que la profesora McGonagall quería verme. Acudí de inmediato a ella y bueno lo que tenía que decirme no fue nada bueno. Mis padres en un accidente de coche habían fallecido.

**Sigues siendo a quien recurro**

No recuerdo como ni en que momento salí del despacho de la profesora y corrí hacia las afueras del castillo, llegué hasta el árbol cercano al lago y ahí me senté, solo mirando el lago.

A los minutos después llegaron Ron y Harry, nunca recordé lo que es esos momentos me decían pero de nada me servía para calmar mi dolor, no lloraba, las lágrimas no acudían a mi. Llegó un momento en que los chicos me molestaban. Por más que lo intentaran no sabían lo que yo sentía. Ron no lo sabía pues aún los tenía con él y Harry nunca los tuvo, no supo lo que era perderlos.

-Chicos –les dije cuando ya no lo soporté más- necesito estar sola.

-Pero Herms, no te dejaremos sola en estos momentos –me dijo Harry algo incómodo.

-Estaré bien, se los prometo, es solo que necesito unos momentos de soledad.

En silencio se levantaron, me miraron durante algunos momentos y luego se fueron. Pero no estuve durante mucho tiempo sola, pues tu voz llegó desde atrás.

-Tienes que llorar –me dijiste repitiendo textualmente las palabras que yo antes te había dicho.

-No puedo –te dije cambiando la respuesta que tu me habías dado aquella vez.

-Al parecer es más fácil dar los consejos que ponerlos en práctica –dijiste en un tono burlón- parece que Potter y Weasley no te sirvieron de mucho –poco a poco te ibas acercando a mí.

-No me pueden ayudar, no saben lo que siento –dije levantando la vista y encontrándome con tus ojos, te habías arrodillado y estabas frente a mí.

-Yo si lo sé y lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir tu consejo, llora hasta que no te queden lágrimas, vive el duelo y luego déjalos ir, solo así podrás estar en paz, tú y tus padres –dijiste y en el momento en que terminabas de hablar, las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mi rostro.

-¿Tú lloraste? –te pregunté.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho no te lo estaría aconsejando –te pusiste de pie y te fuiste dejándome sola.

Lloré durante largas horas hasta que ya no me quedaron lágrimas y por cada una de ellas que caía de mis ojos, alguna imagen de mis padres aparecía frente a mí. Estaba desesperada, pero cuando las lágrimas ya no existían, los deje ir, tal como me habías dicho, fue algo doloroso, pero no podía estar con la pena para siempre.

El día del funeral de mis padres me dejaron ir junto a Ron y Harry. Quise que estuvieran en un cementerio mágico, en realidad el único que había. Cuando estábamos allá, lo único que quería era que estuvieras junto a mí, apoyándome, ayudándome de la manera en que mis amigos no podían.

Creo que fue en ese momento en que me di cuanta de algo profundo dentro de mí, nacía por ti. Al volver al castillo, no me encerré ni pretendí estar deprimida, claro lo estaba, pero por nada del mundo quería que los demás sintieran lástima por mí.

Mis amigos no permanecieron mucho tiempo junto a mí, pues yo al no demostrar pena, pensaron que no necesitaba compañía. Que equivocados estaban.

Una tarde en la biblioteca, volví a pensar en ti, estaba sola, ya era tarde y la señora Pince estaba por cerrar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –me preguntaste de repente provocando que me asustara y saltara de mi asiento.

Últimamente tus actitudes me extrañaban, ya no eras el frío y prepotente Draco Malfoy que conocí.

-Bien Malfoy –no quería mirarte, pero tu presencia no podía pasar desapercibida para mí, ni para nadie.

Levanté ligeramente mi cabeza y noté que ya estabas sentado en mi mesa.

-¿No te molesta estar sola? –preguntaste de improviso.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

-Pero yo lo hice primero –una ligera sonrisa apareció en tu rostro.

-No, no me molesta, me he acostumbrado, creo que hasta me agrada –dije confiadamente.

-Tendrás que decirle entonces a Potter y Weasley que se consigan a otra para que les haga los deberes.

-¿Por qué me hablas? –te pregunté de repente eliminando un poco la sonrisa de tu rostro.

¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues a aquel día en el lago, ahora ¿Ya no te provoco asco? ¿Por qué ya no me dices sangre sucia o sabelotodo y toda esa clase de sobrenombres que me tenías?

No quebraste la mirada en ningún momento, esperaste segundos que me parecieron eternos y luego respondiste como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Sé que para ti es difícil verme así, pero también espero que comprendas en el mundo que me crié, éramos diferentes, diferentes convicciones, pero los tiempos cambian, las personas maduran.

Te miré durante algunos segundos, pero aún no entendía que era lo que pretendías.

-¿Por qué quieres que yo sepa eso?

-No me interesa que lo sepas, solo quiero que quede claro –dijiste cambiando la expresión de tu rostro, levantándote de la silla y dejándome nuevamente sola.

Sabía que no habías sido completamente sincero, pero ya tendría tiempo para hablar contigo, pues además quería hablar contigo, me sentí bien, en confianza, de alguna manera que nunca había sentido con harry y Ron, me entregaste algo tan hermoso que ese momento, que sentí que podía contar contigo cada vez que lo necesitara, es por eso que decidí pedirte ese favor a la semana siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dedicado a china lop32 gracias linda!**

****

**Sigues siendo el único al que doy un beso cada noche**

Las clases continuaban normales, pero mi relación con mis amigos era cada vez peor y lo que más me dolía era que ellos parecían no darse cuenta, intentaba acercarme a ellos, ir a sus entrenamientos, incluso me ofrecía para hacer sus deberes, pero ellos aún así no podían notar cuanto los necesitaba.

Aunque solo pasaba vacaciones con mis padres, necesitaba sus cartas y lo más triste es que sabía que no llegarían.

Estabas en la biblioteca, nunca ibas, pero esa vez estabas ahí, sentado en mí mesa, la que por derecho me pertenecía.

-Estás en mi mesa –te dije sentándome pero sin mirarte.

-No sabía que la mesas tenían dueño –dijiste dejando el libro que leías a un lado.

-Solo esta lo tiene y resulta que soy yo, así que si tienes la amabilidad de retirarte –comencé a sacar mis libros y ponerlos sobre la mesa.

Los mirabas con mucha atención, pero sobre todo uno en especial.

-Solo me iré si me prestas este libro –era un libro muggle y eso llamó mi atención pero lo que más me asombró fue que era un libro romántico.

-¿Para qué quieres Romeo y Julieta? –pregunté con cierta curiosidad.

-Cosas mías Granger y bueno ¿Me lo prestas?

-Sí, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? –preguntaste con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que en vez de irte de la mesa, ya que ahora me da igual si lo haces o no, quiero que el fin de semana para la salida a Hogdmade me acompañes al cementerio.

Me miraste inquieto y se notaba que no estabas cómodo, pero aún así continué con mi idea.

-Necesito visitar a mis padres y quisiera que tú me acompañaras –estaba nerviosa, pues no sabía que dirías y menos por qué se me había ocurrido semejante idea.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Potter y Weasley?

-No irán, tienes práctica.

-¿Y no les comentaste que querías ir al cementerio? –preguntó algo confundido.

-Lo hice pero creo que no me escucharon –dije bajando la mirada un poco incómoda.

-Creo que te estás tomando mucha confianza conmigo Granger.

-Por favor Malfoy, lo necesito –te miré fijo algunos segundos, no sé realmente la manera en como lo hice, pero solo lo pensaste durante algunos segundos tu respuesta.

-Muy bien pero no te acostumbres –tomaste el libro y te fuiste.

Dos semanas después era la primera salida y desde nuestro encuentro en la biblioteca que no te veía más allá de las clases en la que compartíamos aula. Navidad ya estaba cerca y la salida era para hacer la compra de los regalos. No sabía donde nos encontraríamos y temía que te hubieras olvidado o peor que te hubieras arrepentido.

Te esperé por casi una hora y no llegaste, sin más retraso me encaminé hacia Hogdmade, caminé por casi diez minutos, cuando unos pasos a gran velocidad se acercaron a mí, eras tú, te detuviste y me miraste con la respiración agitada.

-Siento la tardanza, es que tenía algunos deberes –no podía creer que te estuvieras disculpando.

-Bien –dije sonriendo- vamos.

No hablamos en todo el camino, pues yo no sabía que conversar y tú tampoco ayudabas mucho. Al llegar al cementerio compramos algunas flores las cuales insististe en pagar, te miré agradecida.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora en la tumba de mis padres, les dejé algunas flores, pero no lloré, quería que estuvieran en paz y que no se preocuparan por mí. Me levanté y me puse a tu lado.

-Bien, ahora es tu turno.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntaste inquieto.

-Iremos a dejar estas flores a tus padres.

Lo dudaste, estoy segura y aún no sé el por qué, ¿A qué le temías? ¿Por qué no ir? Y sin dar alguna respuesta te adentraste más en el cementerio, sabía que habías aceptado. Cuando llegamos quedé asombrada, era una gran cripta familiar, Malfoys nos miraban poca parte que mirara, tus padres estaban en la entrada, te miré algunos instantes y noté que tus ojos no se despegaban de la lápida donde estaban inscritos los nombres de tus padres. Les dejé las flores con mucho cuidado y luego me retiré del lugar dejándote espacio para que estuvieras junto a ellos. Luego de casi media hora, saliste serio y te reuniste conmigo. Nos retiramos en silencio del cementerio. Creo que hablábamos en el cuartel de la Orden donde estábamos rodeados de gente, que en ese momento en donde solo estábamos los dos.

Ya era pasado el mediodía cuando estábamos entre las tiendas de Hogdmade.

-¿Y qué tienes planeado hacer ahora? –Me preguntaste- Supongo que algo más animoso, me está pareciendo extraño que permanezcas tanto tiempo en silencio, así no eres tú.

-¿Tú sabes cómo soy yo? –Asentiste acompañado de una sonrisa- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Soy una persona muy observadora Granger, Entonces ¿Cuál es la siguiente actividad en la lista?

-En realidad no hay ninguna lista, solo había pensado en ir al cementerio –te dije algo avergonzada.

-¿Y perder todo el día? Por Merlín Granger no creía que serías tan aburrida.

-Aún no comprendo tú actitud hacia mí Malfoy, cambiaste de un día par otro y no sé que pensar realmente –te miré fijamente rogando para que tu respuesta me dejara tranquila.

-Creí que te había quedado claro aquel día en la biblioteca –me dijote serio, pero al ver mi rostro continuaste- mira Granger lo que te diré ahora se me hace muy difícil aceptarlo, así que por favor no dudes –asentí lentamente, se notaba en tu rostro que te costaba lo que me dirías- ese día en que mis padres murieron, lo único que quería era mandar todo a la mierda, estaba solo, aunque nadie lo creía con mis padres nos amábamos y no porque no lo demostráramos en cada segundo que pasaba no lo sentíamos. Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien de cualquier manera y nadie entraba a mi habitación, ni siquiera fingiendo sentir lástima o darme algo de apoyo –respiraste un segundo desviando la mirada, luego volviste a concentrarla en mí y continuaste- pero en el momento justo en que me iba a dar por vencido, entraste tú a mi cuarto, arriesgando todo, pues no sabías como yo reaccionaría frente a ti y con solo unas palabras hiciste que todo volviera a tener sentido, si no lo descubrí en ese instante, lo hice después y todo aquel prejuicio que aún quedaba dentro de mí, despareció por completo. Sé que es difícil de creer después de todo lo que te hice pasar y por eso de alguna manera u otra estoy intentando agradecerte aquello que hiciste, tal vez no sea lo más amable del mundo –sonreíste- pero lo estoy intentado y significaría mucho para mí si lo valorarás, aunque sea el intento que estoy haciendo –cuando terminaste de hablar respiraste con dificultad y me quedaste mirando fijamente esperando lo que yo tenía que decir.

Nunca pensé que todas esas cosas que dijiste salieran de la boca de un Malfoy y por cada palabra que decías, aquello que comenzaba a sentir por ti se iba confirmando.

-Nunca pensé escuchar todo eso de ti y de verdad valoro mucho todo el esfuerzo que estas haciendo, lamento haber dudado –bajé la mirada avergonzada. Hace años que no me avergonzaba tantas veces en un día y con la misma persona.

-Sé que es difícil de creer, solo por eso te perdono –dijiste sonriendo- vamos te invito a tomar algo para el frío.

Asentí también sonriendo y caminamos hacia las tres escobas. Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada. Había muchos alumnos de Hogwarts y casi todos nos miraron extrañados y bueno no les reclamé nada pues yo también miraría extrañada si veo a Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy entrando a un local por una cerveza como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dije una vez que estábamos sentados.

-Sí, pero solo responderé si no me compromete en nada –dijiste con fingida preocupación.

-Tranquilo –sonreí- ¿Por qué me pediste el libro Romeo y Julieta?

-Vuelves a lo mismo.

-Es solo que me pareció extraño por el autor y la trama del libro.

-¿Te refieres a que el autor es muggle y la trama es romántica? –Preguntaste y yo asentí- Es solo que recuerdo haber escuchado en algún lugar y decían que era un gran escritor y llamó mi atención, eso es todo ¿Satisfecha Granger?

-Sí, gracias.

-Es mi turno preguntar ahora –sonreíste maliciosamente.

-Adelante –con cierto temor acepté, pues era justo, él había sido sincero y ahora era mi turno.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre con el trío dorado que parece que se ha disuelto? y no son solo cosas mías, pues muchos se han dado cuenta.

-Eso no te lo puedo responder ya que ni yo lo sé –dije un poco triste- y es algo que me está afectando y no sé que hacer para mejorar la relación entre mis amigos y yo.

-Tal vez yo podría acercarme un poco a la respuesta –pensaste unos segundos.

-¿Podrías decirme cual es?

-Claro, la primera razón es que Potter y Weasley son unos tontos y en lo único que piensan es en el quidditch, no los culpo a mi también me gusta, pero no habló todo el día de el y bueno solo se acercan a ti cuando necesitan algún deber y últimamente no les cuesta mucho convencerte por lo que no tienen que rogarte demasiado y se van de inmediato de tu lado y la otra razón eres tú, pues de alguna manera no quisiste compartir con ellos la pena de la muerte de tus padres con ellos y ahora no saben s respetar tu espacio o no y eso poco a poco lo va alejando, quieras o no ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, creo que sí, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer para estar más cerca de ellos? –te pregunté pues parecía que de verdad querías ayudarme.

-Haz que te extrañen –te miré algo confundida- claro, no los busques, tampoco haz sus deberes y así ellos te buscarán porque te extrañarán.

-Puede que eso tal vez me ayude.

Después de un tiempo salimos de las tres escobas nuevamente bajo las miradas de todos. Caminamos por los alrededores durante horas conversando cosas importantes pero también cosas sin sentido, quizás exagere, pero creo que fue la primera vez que te veía sonreír, te veía bien y fue la primera vez que vi como un chico, debo aceptar que me atraía de sobremanera tu personalidad pero tu aspecto físico no se quedaba atrás, tu estatura, figura, rostro, pero lo que más me gustaba eran tus ojos, los que ya comenzaba a entender lo que decían con cada mirada.

-Necesito ir a la librería por un libro que encargué –te dije cuando ya estábamos por irnos.

-¿Aún hay libros que no tienes? –me preguntaste incrédulo.

-Siempre salen nuevos libros –te sonreí y nos fuimos a la librería.

Solo nos demoramos media hora y hubiésemos estado más si no me hubieses sacado de ahí, lo cual de alguna manera te agradezco pues no hubiera soportado un castigo de la profesora MacGonagall por llegar atrasados.

Llegamos cuando ya estaba oscuro, ya la mayoría de los alumnos cenaban y el resto en sus habitaciones o de camino al castillo. Entramos en el hall y ahí nos detuvimos.

-Malfoy, gracias por todo, de verdad, nunca creí que hicieras todo eso por mí –me acerqué a ti, me incliné y besé tu mejilla.

Me alejé con lentitud de tu lado y vi la confusión en tu rostro pero aún así me sonreíste.

-Buenas noches Malfoy –me despedí comenzando a alejarme.

-Adiós Granger –di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi torre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando entré en la sala común Harry, Ron y Ginny eran los únicos en ella y me miraron preocupados cuando me vieron entrar.

-¿Dónde estabas Hermione? Estábamos preocupados por ti –me dijo Ron levantándose y acercándose a mí.

-En Hogdmade, ya se los dije, fui al cementerio a ver a mis padres y luego a la librería por algunos libros que tenía encargados –les respondí sin contarles que había pasado el día contigo.

-¿Al cementerio? ¿Y por qué no nos pediste que te acompañáramos? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Sí se los dije, pero me dijeron que tenían práctica y bueno creo que eso era más importante para ustedes.

-Lo sentimos Hermione de verdad –se disculpó Ginny- sabemos que te hemos dejado de lado, pero prometemos no volver a hacerlo ¿No es cierto chicos?

-Claro –dijeron ambos al unísono.

Y con ese cambio de actitud y un poco mejor en relación con mis amigos me fui a la cama.


	3. Chapter 3

**No elegimos el camino largo, porque sabíamos que llegaríamos a esto algún día.**

La cena de navidadestuvodeliciosa, todo el mundo estaba alegre celebrando, humo momentos en que mi atención se posaba por completo en ti y algo dentro de mí me decía que fuera a hacerte compañía, pues estabas solo y casi ni comías, solo jugabas con la comida. Y luego en mitad de la cana te levantaste de la mesa y saliste del comedor.

Cuando te vi salir, también me levanté y te seguí, caminabas muy rápido y me costó trabajo alcanzarte.

-Malfoy –te grité t te detuviste de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces aquí Granger? –preguntaste extrañado pues ya estábamos casi en las mazmorras.

-Te buscaba, para entregarte esto –te dije sacando de mi bolsillo un regalo y te lo entregué-Feliz navidad.

-Yo no tengo nada para ti, no puedo aceptarlo –me dijiste negando con la cabeza.

-No lo hago por algo a cambio, vamos recíbelo, se que te gustará y bueno si no te gusta lo puedes cambiar –y tal como la vez de la salida a Hogdmade te besé en la mejilla Feliz navidad -y salí de ahí de regreso al comedor.

A la mañana siguiente bajé rápido para abrir mis regalos, habían muchos e mis amigos, pero uno en especial llamó mi atención, el tuyo.

Por alguna razón que no entendía estaba nerviosa, no sabía si abrirlo o no, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que el nerviosismo. Con mucho cuidado abrí el papel y me encontré con una pequeña caja rectangular y un sobre. Me decidí primero por el sobre en la que se encontraba una carta.

"**Granger,**

**Sabía que elegirías el sobre primero es por eso que no te diré que contiene la caja, siempre escogerías un papel con algo escrito que cualquier otra cosa. Me gustó tu regalo, cuando termine de leerlo te diré que me pareció, en cuanto a mi regalo solo te diré que era de mi madre y pues yo nunca podré usarlo y sé que tú sabrás valorarlo, ya que sabes lo que algo de nuestros padres significa para nosotros.**

**Feliz Navidad.**

**Draco Malfoy"**

Esto no facilitaba para nada las cosas. Pues había estado luchando contra lo que sentía por ti, pero no lo había podido evitar y ya estaba confirmado.

-Estoy enamorada –me dije alojando una sonrisa en el rostro.

El día fue fantástico, como hace mucho tiempo no era, pasé todo el día con los chicos y me di cuenta de cuanto los extrañaba. Pero aún así me era casi imposible sacarte de mi mente. No sabía donde estabas, si estabas solo o como te encontrabas y no me quedó más remedio que soportar los deseos que tuve de ir a verte.

La navidad dio paso al año nuevo, estábamos todos en el gran comedor esperando la media noche para dar los abrazos, pero tú no estabas y yo tampoco quería estar ahí, me senté en un rincón del comedor, observando como todo el mundo disfrutaba del momento. No podía creer que estuvieran tan felices y yo sin poder estar en esos momentos con mis padres, pasaba un nuevo año y ellos no estaban junto a mí. Sin soportar más esa situación Salí del comedor sin decirles a mis amigos y corrí hacia el lago.

Pero cuando llegué el lugar estaba ocupado.

-Este lugar es mío –dijiste levantándote del suelo.

-No sabía que el lago tenía dueño –te comenté pero no me fui del lugar, solo me acerqué más a ti- gracias por la pulsera, preciosa -te dije cuando ya estaba frente a ti.

-De nada, no podía usarlo yo ¿No? –sonreíste volviendo la vista hacia el lago.

-Pero pudiste guardarla y dársela a alguien especial.

Justo en eso momento chispas de todos los colores cubrieron el cielo, era medianoche.

-Feliz año nuevo Malfoy –te dije acercándome a ti t abrazándote.

-Feliz año nuevo Granger -dijiste respondiendo mi abrazo.

No sé cuanto duró nuestro abrazo pero disfruté cada momento junto a ti. No quería soltarme, pero no quería que sospecharas ya que tampoco me lo hacías fácil, pues parecía que tú no querías soltarme. Me separé lentamente y besé tu mejilla.

-Buenas noches Malfoy –me despedí.

-No hagas eso –me dijiste en un susurro.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunté confundida.

-Besarme cada vez que te despides de mí, puedo comenzar a acostumbrarme me miraste fijo y luego sonreíste.

-No me importaría si te acostumbraras- dije sorprendiéndote y a mi misma también, di media vuelta y salí corriendo.

No podía creer lo que había dicho, nunca me creí capaz de hacer eso y por esa razón fue que salí corriendo del lugar.

Entre al salón y luego corrí hacia la sala común, pero en el momento en que estaba por decir la contraseña una mano me detuvo y me volteó, la tuya.

-¿Qué quisiste decir? –preguntaste algo agitado ya que habías corrido para alcanzarme.

-Malfoy… yo…- pero no pude continuar pues te acercabas lentamente a mí quedando a escasos centímetros.

-Eres especial, por eso te di esa pulsera luego eliminaste el espacio entre nosotros y me besaste.

Lo hiciste con cuidado, como si temieras romperme, en un principio también me sorprendí pero poco fui correspondiendo aquel beso, era tierno y suave, tomaste mi cintura y me acercaste un poco más a ti y yo fue subiendo mis brazos hasta rodear tu cuello. Pero todo lo que comienza debe terminar, así muy despacio nos fuimos distanciando.

Nos mirábamos, ninguno hablaba, las palabras parecían no querer acudir a nosotros.

-Estas son las consecuencias por haberme acostumbrado –dijiste al fin aún con tus brazos en mi cintura.

-Ya te dije que no me importa que te acostumbres, solo espero que luego no te aburras –te respondí aún algo sonrojada por el beso.

-Eso nunca –te acercaste nuevamente a mí para besarme pero unos ruidos en el pasillo hicieron que nos separáramos.

En el momento en que estábamos a una distancia prudente aparecieron por el pasillo Harry y Ron sonriendo, pero al verte su expresión cambió.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? -te gritó Ron.

-Nada que pueda ser de tu interés Weasley, además ya me iba, no tienes de que preocuparte comadreja -le dijiste con tu habitual forma de tratar a mis amigos y luego me miraste- Granger otro día seguimos con nuestros negocios 0luego diste media y te fuiste.

-¿A qué se refería Malfoy con sus negocios? –me preguntó Harry algo extrañado.

-No lo sé Harry –le dije algo nerviosa- ya sabes como es Malfoy últimamente, solo tienes que ignorarlo –y antes de que siguieran con las preguntas entré en la sala común seguida de mis amigos.

Una vez en ella nos sentamos en los sillones alrededor del fuego.

-¿Estás segura de que Malfoy no te dijo nada? –Ron parecía no estar muy tranquilo con las visitas de Malfoy por los al rededores de la sala común.

-Completamente Ron y ya no te preocupes solo quería fastidiar a alguien y bueno me encontró en el pasillo, no es nada, ahora –dije levantándome y yendo hacia ellos- denme un gran abrazo de año nuevo –les dije sonriendo y también tratando de cambiar el tema.

Se levantaron y me abrazaron los dos a la vez y después de algunos segundos nos separamos.

-Bien ahora me voy a mi habitación pues estoy algo cansada, que tengan buenas noches –me despedí de ellos y luego me fui a mi cuarto. No me cambie de ropa, solo me tiré sobre la cama, estaba feliz, después de tanto quererte y pensar en ti, me habías respondido de la misma manera, luego de tanta tristeza por fin algo feliz le ocurría a mi vida. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro me quedé dormida.

La mañana del primer día del nuevo año, fue algo fría y con mucha nieve. Desperté muy temprano y luego de darme una ducha bajé al comedor a desayunar, no esperé a mis amigos pues sabía que no estarían despiertos tan temprano.

Iba muy distraída con el libro de transformaciones que no noté cuando tu mano tomo mi brazo y me empujaste detrás de una de las armaduras del castillo. Y sin darme tiempo para recomponerme de la impresión, me besaste, tal como la noche anterior y así mismo no atiné a nada más que corresponder a tu beso. Pero esta vez fue algo más profundo, pues sabías que yo te respondería, sabías que te abrazaría y querría que nunca te fueras de mi lado.

-Tenía que hacer lo que tus amiguitos no me permitieron cuando nos interrumpieron –me dijiste luego de separarnos solo unos centímetros.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste en ese momento? –te pregunté sonriendo.

-Lo hubiera hecho –me miraste sinceramente- pero no quería hacerte pasar un mal momento con ellos y en la noche de año nuevo, ¿Te preguntaron que hacía yo ahí?

-Sí pero ya no hay problema, se como controlar a mis amigos –te respondí jugando con unos de los mechones que caían por tu rostro.

-Anoche tenía algo que preguntarte –me diste colocándote serio y preocupándome.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunté con temor, no sabía que era y el no saber las cosas es algo que me desespera.

-¿Si quieres ser mi novia? –preguntaste con tanta naturalidad que casi no noté qué había sido lo que habías preguntado.

Pero cuando procese cada palabra en mi cabeza me di cuenta de lo que significaban y el valor que tenían para mí. Me mirabas serio, esperando una respuesta de mi parte, que para mí era obvia.

-Claro que sí –te abracé fuertemente casi sin dejarte respirar.

-Hermione no me dejas respirar.

Te solté de inmediato pero no porqué me lo habías pedido, sino porque como lo habías hecho.

-Me llamaste por mi nombre –te dije sonriendo.

-Me parece normal ¿no? ¿O quieres que siga llamándote por tu apellido? –preguntaste confundido.

-No, para nada, me gusta que digas mi nombre –y esta vez fui yo quien se acercó a besarte, luego de algunos minutos volvimos a separarnos.

-Vamos a desayunar, ya se nos hace tarde y mis amigos deben estar por bajar –dije ya lista para salir de nuestro escondite.

-¿Sabes que algún día tendrás que decirle lo nuestro, no es así?

-Sí y debe ser pronto, no quiero ocultárselos por mucho tiempo.

-Por mí no hay problema, si quieres se los decimos ahora.

-Ahora no, pero esta noche sí, juntémonos en el salón de transformaciones a las diez, yo los llevaré, se puntual.

-Como siempre –luego me robaste un fugaz beso y salimos del escondite por separado.

**Decían: apuesto que no lo conseguirán.**

-Aún no entiendo que hacemos aquí –decía Ron algo confuso- ¿Por qué lo que nos tienes que decir tiene que ser aquí?

-Porque aún falta una persona –dije algo asustada, pues aún no sabía como diría todo.

-¿Quién? ¿Qué ocurre Hermione? –me preguntó Harry con un aire preocupado en su voz.

-Solo esperen unos segundos, ya sabrán lo que ocurre, debe estar por llegar.

Y en se preciso momento la puerta del aula se abrió y por ella apareciste, con tu aire de superioridad de siempre, tu vista estaba fija en mí y con ese solo hecho me entregaste toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba, te acercaste a mí, aún sin mirar a mis amigos que te miraban con rencor, no con odio, pues al pasar tu familia junto a la orden parecía ser que el odio ya no existía, pero si el rencor, el cual fueron acumulando durante tanto tiempo de enemistad.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? Preguntó Ron poniéndose de pie justo en el momento en que te sentabas a mi lado.

-Él es la persona que faltaba para decirle la razón por la que los traje aquí –les dije con el valor que me habías entregado a tu llegada.

-Hermione creo que no estoy entendiendo nada –Ron parecía realmente confundido.

-¡Que sorpresa Weasley! –dijiste alzando las cejas provocando la ira de Ron.

-No te metas en esto Malfoy, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto.

-No estés tan seguro de eso Weasley –esta vez una sonrisa se alojó en tu rostro.

-Draco ya basta déjame esto a mí –puse mi mano en tu hombro haciendo que esta vez fuera Harry quien reaccionara.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y desde cuando se tratan tan bien?

-Harry, Ron yo… verán… creía que sería capaz, pero, al ver el rostro de mis amigos el miedo me invadió, ya no podía salir una palabra más de mi boca.

-¿Y bien? –Harry ya no soportaba más la incertidumbre.

-Hermione y yo somos novios Potter eso es lo que a tratado de decirles –dijiste al final, haciendo que todo el aire que tenía dentro de mí fuera liberado.

-¿Qué? –Dijeron los dos al unísono- ¿Hermione acaso estás loca? ¿Cómo es que estás con este imbécil? No puede ser ¿Esto es una broma cierto? –preguntó Ron comenzando a pasearse de un lado a otro de la sala.

-No Ron, no es una broma, es verdad –dije después de escuchar todas las preguntas que él había hecho.

-Pero Hermione ustedes son muy diferentes, él te hizo sentir mal desde que nos conocimos ¿Qué podría hacer él junto a ti? No te conoce –me dijo Harry un poco más calmado que Ron, pero igual de indignado.

-Te equivocas Potter –te pusiste de pie y los enfrentaste- somos diferentes y por eso nos complementamos, he estado con ella en momentos en que ustedes brillaron por su ausencia en que más los necesitaba ¿Estuvieron junto a ella cuando sus padres murieron? ¿Le dijeron algo que la hiciera sentir mejor? ¿Dejaron el quidditch de lado para acompañarla al cementerio a ver a sus padres? ¿Lo hicieron? No, pues yo si estuve con ella en cada uno de esos momentos, cuando necesitó el hombro de sus amigos para calmar sus penas, ya que ustedes se encerraron en su burbuja dejándola a ella de lado –me miraste unos segundos y luego nuevamente volviste tu mirada hacia ellos- Así que no vuelvan a decir que no podrá ayudarla, porque ya lo he hecho.

Luego te acercaste a mí, tomaste mi mano y me llevaste a la salida.

-Te vas con él ¿Lo eliges en vez de nosotros? –me preguntó Ron.

-Si fueran mis verdaderos amigos no me harían elegir –les dije mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla.

Mientras salíamos escuchamos la voz de Ron gritándonos.

-No lo conseguirán –sentí la presión de tu mano contra la mía y supe en ese momento que Ron se equivocaba.


End file.
